Solenoids are a type of electrical switch which is used for a multitude of purposes. A coil winding, which makes up the solenoid, is provided with electricity, resulting in a force applied to an element surrounded by the coil winding. This force, due to a magnetic field, moves the element. The movement of the element can then be used in turn to provide, for instance, a mechanical force at a desired location.
Heretofore, the mechanical force provided by solenoids is essentially in one direction, that is, there is only one element therein and it can only move in one direction at a time. The present invention allows for at least two elements to move independently and thus for at least two directions of mechanical force to be supplied or for a "staged" mode whereby the solenoid activates electrically first and mechanically second using the same plunger and flange mechanism.